(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power tailgate control device and method and, more particularly, to a power tailgate control device and method for opening or closing a power tailgate, while avoiding a collision with an obstacle, without a distance measurement sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs) including a recreational vehicle (RV), a sport utility vehicle (SUV), a car derived van (CDV) and the like have a relatively large tailgate compared to a passenger car.
In recent years, a power tailgate system that can fully automatically open or close a tailgate mounted in an MPV is popular with drivers due to convenience.
A conventional power tailgate control device includes a relay connected between an operation switch and a tailgate control module, and a controller controlling the relay using a signal of a distance measurement sensor provided at the rear of a tailgate vehicle.
With respect to the operation of such a conventional power tailgate control device, when the operation switch receives a tailgate open command from an operator, the distance measurement sensor measures a distance to an obstacle and inputs a corresponding signal to the controller.
The controller receiving the measured signal measures a distance between a body (e.g., a rear bumper) of the vehicle and the obstacle. When the obstacle is within a tailgate opening range, the controller performs a control such that a voltage is not applied to a coil of the relay, thereby preventing a possible collision of the tailgate with the obstacle. When the obstacle is not within a tailgate opening range, the controller performs a control such that a voltage is applied to the coil of the relay, thereby opening the tailgate.
That is, the conventional power tailgate control device has the relay connected between the switch for controlling the opening or closing of the power tailgate and the tailgate control module, and controls the relay on the basis of the distance measured by the distance measurement sensor such as an ultrasonic sensor, thereby preventing the collision of the tailgate with the obstacle.
However, the conventional power tailgate control device needs a separate distance measurement sensor for measuring a distance to an obstacle, which causes an increase in vehicle production costs.